


Nightmare's (miserable) Attempt.

by Bell_Kim



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon nm is a jerk, FUCK I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED ALL THE ADDITIONAL TAGS, I DONT WANNA TRIGGER ANYONE, M/M, and blood, bigg tw for attempted suicide, canon nm is called canonmare or corrupted, dadmare, dont call him dadmare though, fgod nm is literally just dadmare, honestly i need to make a shitpost fic soon, how do you even italize words in ao3, i didnt even spell it right oops, i have a love/hate relationship w canon nm, i make too much angst, im really mean to dadmare arent i, my love/hate relationship w canonmare is mostly hate, please read the tags m8, tw for axes, uuuuuuuuuuuuuh, wow i actually got enough effort to post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Kim/pseuds/Bell_Kim
Summary: He’s too wrapped up in his own world to notice the door shut close, an axe appearing in front of the closed door.'Die, die, die-'
Relationships: Nightmare's gang - Relationship, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, if you squint
Kudos: 11





	1. The attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

“Niiigght! Cmon, pay attention to me!” Dadmare’s original self cries out, pouting a bit.

“Destiny fuck, leave me alone.” Dadmare tightens his grip on his pen, sighing deeply as to calm himself down. “What do you want, anyway? There’s no way you’d barge into my office just after my sons left for fun.” He mutters, still attempting to calm down a bit.

“Oh, but I do only want fun! Negativity, of course.”

“Destiny help me, I am about to kill a man.” 

“Do it!” Corrupted purrs, smirking - causing tiny sparkles to appear at the side of his head. Dadmare shoots up his chair, slamming his fists onto the desk, causing the materials to shift slightly. His tendrils sharpen up as he growls.

“You fucking asked for it.”

Dadmare shoots a tendril at the side of Corrupted’s chest, being knocked down by his opponent's tentacle instead.

“Is that all you got? Awe, and I was hoping for some fun. Even Dream does better than you! How weak.” Corrupted chuckles darkly, an odd gleam appearing in his eye. 

Dadmare stiffens, his eyelight shrinking into a slit in fear. He stands himself up, only to trip by another tendril. 

“You can't even fight me? Awe.. You really can't do anything right.. Even kill yourself!” Canonmare wheezes, laughing hysterically. Dadmare trembles, tears pricking at his eye. He looks up at Canonmare in fear, definitely not seeing the smug bastard in front of him. He starts to sob uncontrollably, shaking his head back and forth in his arms.

Corrupted looks down at Dadmare, disgust entering his face. “Can’t even be a king! Man up, stop crying! What a baby. A stupid, little crybaby. Can’t do anything. Just go die. Oh wait, you’ve tried! And FAILED.” Canonmare taunts, grinning like the world will end if he doesn’t. He sneers, continuing to throw around words. 

Dadmare looks all around, the words spinning in his head. 

Go die. Go die. Go die.

He looks for something - anything - that can help him achieve his goal. Give, give, give, give- He’s too wrapped up in his own world to notice the door shut close, an axe appearing in front of the closed door.

Die, die, die-

He desperately grabs the Axe, swinging it around everywhere, injuring himself in the process. The lone figure drops it onto his leg, hissing in pain in his crazed state.

He searches for the axe, blood seemingly to be everywhere. His hands are coated in red, his vision hazy from blood loss. He hears clanking around him, but the missing axe seems more appealing. He finally finds it.

Do it, do it, for once-

He grabs the axe, his vision ‘clearing’. He tries to aim it at his chest. He can’t. He shakes, trembles. He hears clanking, his vision going hazy again, everything spilling around him as he feels the axe being taken away.

Like Fate would ever let one of her favorite playthings die.


	2. The aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reaches their Father (And crush for Blue) before he can die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes

He hears people mutter around him, as his eye opens slightly, closing it back after the onslaught of brightness. He decides to eavesdrop, recognizing the voices as his sons. He hears someone cry. Oh. It’s Cross. 

He tries to reach to cross, his arm going limp once it rises even by a bit.

“D-dad?” Cross whimpers, holding onto Nightmares finger tightly. He hears Cross start to sob more, as guilt clouds his mind. He weakly tries to speak, his voice only coming out as inaudible breaths. 

“Don’t speak, Pops.” A gruff voice states, must be Horror. Nightmare recognizes his surroundings as his bedroom, and all his sons scattered across in it. Oh, and Blue. Guess he was able to come here today. Oh lord, what even happened?- He thinks back, remembering what his original self said. He gets a heavy feeling in his chest, remembering all the blood. He tries to not puke or think about it, and instead focuses on sitting up. He pulls himself up, rubbing his eye- and his arm is shaky as hell- and looking around more. He notices the abundance of bandages, and notices that some are wrapped on his chest and in a change of clothes. He blushes bright purple, embarrassed. 

“Who- who changed me?” Dadmare stutters out, flustered as hell and ignoring Horror’s words.. Blue waves his hand, smiling brightly.  
“I did! The others viewed it too weird, so I did it! And the fact that you were covered in blood, me being the only person who can actually stand that load of it, mwuehehe!” Blue brags, leaning back on Dadmare’s extra chair. “But.. What happened? If you aren’t in the right mindset now, you can tell us later. Just please tell us, if you can.” Blue softly sighs, starting to look at the floor as if it’s a work of art. Killer nods, his one eyelight being dimmed down.

“Uh.. So guys know how my original self just.. Randomly bursts into here and decides to trigger all of yall?” Dadmare asks, all the others nodding in worry of what this means. “Did the same thing to me.. I’m not sure what else happened, I only remember a bunch of pain.” Dadmare mumbles, looking at a spiderweb he needs to clean. “Oh..” Dust mutters, clenching his fists.

“WaiT, whAT ArE yOur tRIgGErs?” Error questions. “I’m not sure yet. I’ll tell you guys when I need to, though.” Dadmare pitifully smiles, sighing a bit. 

“I’m not getting out of this, aren’t I?’

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU/j

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry/j


End file.
